The maybe not so crappy life of Zinca Starbug
by Neko-chichi
Summary: High School AU FOCxMulti Mainly focus on Gray, Gajeel and Laxus, though other make an appearance No real Summary since I myself don't know yet what direction this will be taking


**Well, so this is my first time trying to write a Fairy Tail FF... actually I'm not even through with the Manga, which is the reason I'm making this an AU-Fiction. Uh... I should probably warn you that the people will most likely turn out OoC, so no promises that I get them all right from the beginning. **

**This story is about a FOC, High-School AU and probably OCxMulti , thought she will end up with only one and probably Gray, Gajeel and Laxus will be the three Main Partners of her, since I like those best. So, if you do NOT like OCs, Gray, Laxus or Gajeel, please don't flame or read only to later on tell me you don't like the Characters. **

**I do hope to get Reviews with your honest opinion on this, since I never tried a Fairy Tail-FF before ^^**

**so enough of me and my nonsense, on to story =)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moving had come like a saving from god, at least in Zinca's eyes. It was time to say goodbye to her old home, the old village, the old people and the old, not-so-much-her-friends. With a big grin she looked over the old house. It had been big, she had had her own big room, a walk-in-closet and her own bathroom with spacious bathtub and shower linked directly to her room. Not to forget the pool outside, a huge thing which had made many of the 'friends' jealous.

"Well... that's it for you old life, Zinca says goodbye!" She happily said and turned with a nod she clapped her hands together.

"Honey, we've got to go now, have you said goodbye to all your friends?"

"Of course... I'm coming Dad." She said, her thoughts ran into another direction. She had not even told anyone that she would be moving, thus they would notice after the holidays that she had not simply gone to have a nice holiday but gone to a whole other state. She walked to the big car, actually it was way too big for only two people but that didn't make any difference, most of the space was taken by luggage and boxes.

"You can always come back here to one of your sisters and visit your friends during holidays."

_And miss the Caribbean for that? No way!_ She thought and simply nodded, thank god she didn't have to see her sisters anymore!

**.**

**.**

The drive had taken long, they had to stop more then once get small snacks on they way as well as drinks, the first night they stayed at an Inn, the other five the car was doing just fine until, finally, they reached their destination. Fiore was a big city that had three schools, a mixed one, an elite for boys and an elite for girls. At first there had been a plan of Zinca going to the mixed school, but due to objection from her new 'mother' the teen was send to the elite girls school.

"Look Honey, your school." brownish-gray eyes stared at the big walls surrounding an even bigger building of bright white color and dark windows with green specks to be seen through the locked entrance and a few marble statues.

"Great..." She mumbled, she could already see the top-models sitting on benches, eating cakes and talking about not getting any thicker while some pole-up-the-ass woman was going around with a faint smile as the hen watched her little behaving chickens... and then there would be she, the ugly duckling from the small village.

"You'll find new friends fast, Tiara also went to this school and it did her very well."

_Yes, very well it did that freaking slug!_ The teen thought but said nothing to her father. It was half an hour later that they stopped at the outskirts of the city, a small _cozy_ home behind a bush that was cut into a square form by a tall woman. The woman wore a washed-out blue, way too big, shirt that Zinca was sure had once belonged to one of that woman's ex-men, and a black, also washed-out and too big, jeans. On her head a straw-hat had found itself sitting with the long green locks being pulled in two pigtails that probably should make the woman look younger. Zinca cursed the woman that it actually worked.

"Welcome to your new home Dear, you too Zinzin." Zinca barely held the grimace and gave a small smile.

"Hello Tiara."

"Call me Mom, or best friend what ever you like my dear." That was followed by a hug, which Zinca would have loved to avoid, and a kiss for her father.

_Bleh! Can't they do that when I'm _not_ directly in front of them?_ This, meaning Tiara, was probably the only thing Zinca was not happy about. The school, okay she could live with that, new school meant you could change the way people see you to something better, thought Zinca had the suspicion that she would more or less not be on the good side of most people here.

"Let's get your things inside, come Zinzin, I'll show you your room while John helps your Dad to get the things inside." She forced a half-smile onto her lips and let herself be pulled into the oh so sweet house, she was near sure she would get caries from this much sweetness.

"You know, John has a son your age, maybe you could befriend with him?" She shrugged.

"Or, maybe you already have a boyfriend? Oh don't worry I'll keep the secret from your Dad, between us girls Zinzin." She hated that nickname, more then anything... maybe not more then Tiara, but it was pretty much right under her.

"Oh, all of our bedrooms are upstairs, we have a guestroom downstairs too, I'll simply show you the whole house! Of course there are still missing most of the things but this was after all the last load we had to get from your old house..." Zinca let Tiara talk away as she took in the creme-painted walls, a pale orange decorated both baths and the extra toilet upstairs, white and light blues in the kitchen and simple white with a few specks of black and deep red in the living-room. Upstairs she was simply told where the bedroom of Tiara and her father was, then showed her her new room.

"See, it's the biggest room, I thought a young woman like you needed her free space." So maybe Tiara had a bit of taste... fine, Zinca gave up, the woman was no designer for nothing!

"Nice..." Tiara beamed at her.

"I thought, since your Dad told me you liked warm colors that we take a creamy orange and put her and there a little red and gold, together with dark furniture." The room looked amazing, Zinca took her time taking all the things in, her old furniture had been left behind, not necessary as her father provided Tiara with enough money to decorate the whole house new. Only things left were her things. The room was big, had two normal sized windows right and left to the bed and one giant door-window at the opposite, leading onto a small balcony that gave off a nice view over the back-garden and if she looked just enough for it, she could see a little bit of the sea far off.

Inside, the floor had slightly dark parquet with a deep-red carpet under the bed and also a not small part of the room. A desk made from the same wood it seemed stood next to the third average-sized window with a bookshelf right next to it. A wardrobe was next to the door and a flatscreen was on a glass-table with red-wood feet in front of a sandy-colored cough that counted in a few red, orange or creme pillows to snuggle into, as well as a thin plush-blanket that spotted swirls or orange and white.

"Oh, I have something special for you, thought you better not tell your Dad I got this for you, he didn't want me to buy it." She went to the nightstand and opened it, taking out something square and slightly flat.

"Here, I thought you might like it, since your Computer gave up and all."

"It didn't give up, my sister thought she had to try to get past my passwords and somehow fried my Computer in the process."

"Oh... doesn't sound much better." Zinca hummed and opened the paper, inside was a flat laptop, a simple black one with her name in curvy letters on the left top. She stared at the thing, it was exactly the one she had wanted to get even when her computer had still worked. Putting it on the desk she opened it, the flat keys had a light glow to them and as she started it, it greeted her. She decided to later on change some of the things as the background and time/date.

"So... I saw it in one of those magazine that you left at the counter, it had a cross and a few circles around the price."

"That... is exactly the one I had wanted to get, but it was way too expensive!" Zinca may not like the woman that much, but... she couldn't say that impressed her pretty much, as well as it made her feel not so good.

"I know someone who works at the concern and has a bit to say, he got me the Sweety for half the original price." Zinca was not one to give in easily, she was stubborn and took much pride in that, but it was hard to resist, so she gave Tiara a real smile.

"Thank you, really."

**.**

**.**

**.**

After all the boxes and suitcases had been brought to their respectable rooms and been ordered into the house, Tiara and Zinca's father were now working the garden, Zinca watched from her window or only a short time. One understand those two, having done all this work only to get new, dirty and wet work. The young woman took her time in ordering her things as she wished, in Fiore it was much hotter then she had thought, but summer-holidays were still one more week until school would start and she had to get thrown into the life at Fairy Hills Girls Only High School. She thought the name ridiculously long.

As her father and Tiara planned the beets and what to plant she got adjusted to her new surroundings and tried to get the kitchen into her head, at least where fork, spoon and knife were as well as plates.

The day it rained outside like hell Tiara got her to watch a movie-marathon as her father was out with a few men from the neighborhood.

When the sun had gotten back out during midday the next day her father got back to work on the beets, Tiara read a few magazines with all those new fashion things inside and Zinca decided it was time that she got out and explored. Clad in old jeans, a comfy shirt with long sleeves, boots and a west she had only her mobile and a few other things with, hidden in the pockets of the west.

"I'm off!" and without further ado she had left the house, ran down the neat-looking little walk of small stones to the white gate and opened it to get away from the house. She jogged a little bit, just until the lone houses were pressed more together and a few shops actually made an appearance. As she slowed down she went to search for something interesting, anything she would be able to get entertainment from. There was not so much the luck on her side as saw the stairs that let to the subway. She had already found out that she would have to use this way to get to school every morning, she could already see how she would be pressed against the doors and had to fight her way out, barely making it out in time before the doors closed.

"Well, that probably wouldn't have been different if I had gone to the co-ed school." She mumbled and looked around, there were a few automates inside, drinks, food or simply toys hidden in between the, mostly drinks-offering. She looked at a small one, you had to turn the knob and it would give you a lollipop, and Zinca really loved those colorful little things.

"Sugar sounds good right now..." she thought a bit loud, ignoring the other people she walked over to the machine, fishing for a few coins she found one that fir the regular price, thought she knew she could simply go to the next supermarket, which she knew to be only a few steps next to the subway, and buy a whole bag of lollipops for less.

"Doesn't matter now..." she breathed out and inserted the coin, turning the knob she wondered as it halted just before she could hear the click, but no matter how hard she tried the thing simply refused to be turned further than that.

"Stupid thing. Do what I want you to do! She nearly growled and tried again, thought a bit afraid she might break the knob of with this.

"Life would be easy if things would always go our ways, eh girlie?" She straightened abruptly and turned her head to see a tall man stand leaned against the wall, her cheeks immediately heated up and showed more then her natural blush.

"Uhm... yes?" She barely got out. He was about a head taller then Zinca, had black hair that stood into every direction it pleased, thought a little order seemed to be somewhere as it didn't look like he simply ruffled through his hair but actually wanted it to be this way. Dark eyes mustered her slowly as she did the same, he wasn't very tanned, thought not pale either. A white button-up shirt was open over a light blue tank and she could clearly see that he must have some nice abs under those clothes. Black slightly baggy jeans with sneakers, both hands in the pockets of those pants as she saw an icy-blue watch on his left wrist and a slightly thick chain on his baggy jeans going to one of the big pockets.

"Wh-why... are you stripping?" She asked as she saw him take off his open shirt. He stopped and looked down, unsure the teen girl had taken a step back, as the teen boy pulled the shirt back on.

"Damn, happens all the time." he mumbled so Zinca could barely hear him, thought she had to admit, that light blush made him quite cute, as did the hand running trough his hair at the moment.

"D-do you... do that often?" He looked up at her again, a grin now on his face.

"Are you uneasy now?"

"Well, what do you expect?" She asked, crossing her arms. She may have been surprised at the beginning, which made her retreat, but she was no girl to be stepped on!

"Tch... who cares." He said and shrugged, walking over she had a little fight inside herself to or not to step back as he neared her more and more, stopping so he stood right in front of the head-strong machine, had it hd a head that is.

"With a bit more feeling, Girlie." He said and turned the knob easily, a cling and the held up the lollipop.

"See, easy." She puffed her cheeks.

"I've got a name and it surely is so not Girlie!" He gave a chuckle, it made her uneasy that he barely stood a feet away from her.

"Well, tell me then, Girlie." At his grin she crossed her arms and turned, thought not without taking the lollipop.

"You wish!" And with that she made her way back, after there actually were more and more gardens, and then the _cozy_ house she now lived in she had already taken the time she would need if she took this route, which was her intention. If she walked fast, it was 15 minutes, if she walked really slow it could be up to half an hour.

"Zinca! Where have you been Honey?" She smiled at her father.

"Just walking around, I found the subway and all for school." Tiara suddenly seemed to pop out of nowhere, a smile on her face as she held something in a plastic-bag or so in her hands, looking more then happy.

"Look Zinzin, your uniform has arrived! Try it on!" She said and pressed the thing into her arms, nodding she walked up into her room, taking her time she first took a look at the schools uniform. It was a dress, not a skirt and a blouse, a dress. She mustered it, yellow with a red ribbon and red sailor-neck, also two red stripes at the sleeves-end and the bottom-rim. The shoes were a deep brown and a small red-jacket was part of the schools uniform. She looked at the picture that was send with it, on it was a picture of girl with over-knee-socks, another picture with a girl with leg-warmers and then one with a girl with knee-high socks, the last showed a girl with normal socks. Those were the ways one had to wear their socks to the uniform, stupid in Zinca's opinion, only white, and just white without stripes or anything, were allowed.

"You look so cute Zinzin!" She forced a smile as she came down, the uniform fit, thought she still was no fan of it. Tiara made a few more photos, asking her to pose around a bit with the brown bag she had also gotten, some thing that was, to forbid them backpacks, really!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**So far for the first chapter, tell me what you think ^^ Next chapter will be her first day, maybe more I still don't know , **

**Until then, Neko-chichi**


End file.
